


The Dance of King Cobra

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Akumatized Main Character(s), Angst, Angst With A Side of Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Multimouse thought going for a run with Mullo--leaving Tikki behind in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis--was a great idea.She'd been wrong.What she did not expect was Chat Blanc and King Cobra, Viperion's akumatized form, to blow up half the city in their fight over her.Now she's desperate to get their akumas back, desperate to stop the fight, and desperate to survive...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	The Dance of King Cobra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/gifts).



> This was a prompt fic for the lovely Ced on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server anniversary giveaway! People submitted prompts and a group of writers spent time fulfilling them. I filled 7/5, haha!

“Stop!” Multimouse shrieked, dodging out of the way of one of Chat Blanc’s white balls of Cataclysmic power. He’d launched it at King Cobra, Viperion’s akumatized form, because both of them had declared their love for Marinette and neither would back down. “Stop fighting!”

The florist’s shop behind her cracked and dissolved with the Cataclysm. Multimouse hoped no one was in the store. Plenty of Parisians had died today.

Multimouse had to get back to her apartment to where Tikki was waiting. She’d gone for a run with Mullo, leaving her earrings at home so Tikki could spend some time with the other kwamis in the Miracle Box. 

But nothing in her 9 years of fighting Hawkmoth had prepared her for this. He’d somehow figured out how to akumatize two people at once and had somehow figured out that Luka was Viperion and whoever the person behind Chat Noir’s mask was. 

Multimouse had no idea how they'd both been akumatized. She didn't have time to wonder about what had upset them so, but she suspected it had to do with her turning them both down recently.

She just didn't have time to focus on love.

Clearly, that had been a mistake.

Chat Blanc hurled another Cataclysm at King Cobra, who nimbly dodged it. People down on the street below the rooftop fight screamed as they were destroyed, turned into ash statues with mouths fixed in a rictus of pain.

 _I have to get their akumas,_ Multimouse thought desperately, tears whipping across her face in the wind as she closed the distance. She bounded forward with her powerful legs, but every time she got even a little bit closer, King Cobra would interpose himself between her and Chat. _I have to!_

At first, King Cobra had seemed to be toying with Chat Blanc, which frustrated him. Chat’s shots became even wilder, blowing up half the city. 

Then Chat had made a fatal mistake: approaching Multimouse. 

After that, Cobra had taken the opportunity to slam his fist into Chat’s head as often as possible. Chat had made each Cataclysmic ball of power grow huge before launching them, killing more Parisians and forcing King Cobra on the defensive. It took all of Multimouse’s cleverness and supersuit-enhanced agility just to stay out of the way of the resulting explosions.

As Multimouse approached, King Cobra slipped into Chat’s personal space and jabbed an elbow into his nose. Chat shrieked in pain, clutching his face, and Cobra took the chance to sweep his feet. With a cry, Chat landed on his tailbone, hard. He whipped his clawed hand out, shooting off several little balls of power. 

King Cobra did a handspring backwards, flipping upright next to Multimouse. “Marinette!” he snapped as Chat scrambled to his feet again. “Back off!”

“No!” Multimouse screamed, scanning King Cobra for any object that looked out of the ordinary. “Where’s your akuma?”

King Cobra growled at her. That was all the distraction Chat Blanc needed to launch a Cataclysm right at his head. A screech tore from Multimouse’s throat as King Cobra jerked his head back barely soon enough, wide-eyed. 

Almost in slow motion, as if time had slowed down for all of them, Multimouse watched a few strands of his hair turn into ash and blow away on the wind.

“Too close,” King Cobra huffed, reaching for his bracelet. “Second Chance!”

Chat launched himself at King Cobra, swinging a Cataclysm-enhanced fist at his face. King Cobra lifted one foot and caught Chat in the chest, shoving him back with a powerful kick.

As Chat staggered back, Muitimouse darted forward and tore his bell off his neck. She punched the bell, shattering it, but no akuma floated out. Multimouse cursed and allowed the white shards to fall from her hand onto the rooftop. 

She ran to the two fighters again, trying to grab at Chat’s belt. King Cobra kicked him across the face, making his clawed hand that glowed with power fly out and catch Multimouse in the chest.

Pain like nothing she’d ever felt before bombarded her senses. She gasped, her muscles going rigid. As she dissolved from the chest out, she heard King Cobra’s agonized howl. “Second Chance!”

Chat launched himself at King Cobra, swinging a Cataclysm-enhanced fist at his face. King Cobra lifted one foot and caught Chat in the chest, shoving him back with a powerful kick.

As Chat staggered back, Muitimouse darted forward and tore his bell off his neck. She punched the bell, shattering it, but no akuma floated out. Multimouse cursed and allowed the white shards to fall from her hand onto the rooftop. 

She ran to the two fighters again, trying to grab at Chat’s belt. But King Cobra shoved her out of the way of a wild shot from Chat. She fell, landing hard on her side, but rolled out of the way of Chat’s foot.

King Cobra’s foot impacted Chat’s chest, making him fall near Multimouse as she struggled to stand. Flailing as he fell, Chat caught her shoulder with his clawed hand and dragged her down with him. 

Pain like nothing she’d ever felt before bombarded her senses. She gasped, her muscles going rigid. As she dissolved from the shoulders down, she heard King Cobra’s agonized howl. “Second Chance!”

Chat launched himself at King Cobra, swinging a Cataclysm-enhanced fist at his face. King Cobra lifted one foot and caught Chat in the chest, shoving him back with a powerful kick.

As Chat staggered back, Multimouse darted forward and tore his bell off his neck. She punched the bell, shattering it, but no akuma floated out. Multimouse cursed and allowed the white shards to fall from her hand onto the rooftop. 

She ran to the two fighters again, trying to grab at Chat’s belt. But King Cobra picked her up and threw her off the roof. 

Multimouse gasped as she landed on her knees in the street below. The suit had absorbed the impact, but she still expected pain. She shakily stood, unhooking her jump rope from around her waist. She still couldn’t believe King Cobra had had the gall to toss her off the roof like that.

The sounds of the fight above ricocheted in her ears, driving her to a near-panic. She couldn’t see what they were doing, couldn’t see if one of the combatants had been struck down. Their bellows and noisy impacts of fists to bodies twisted her heart as she looped her jump rope around an air conditioning unit and flipped herself up onto the roof.

 _I must get their akumas!_ Multimouse thought, her eyes falling upon King Cobra’s back as he pummeled Chat Blanc. If Chat got one hit in… King Cobra would die. Their back-and-forth, push-and-pull dance was intricate and vicious and with steps known only to them. Chat leaned in while King Cobra leaned back, and then the dance began afresh. _I must!_

Multimouse darted towards them, focusing on Chat and creeping up on him from the back. He faced away from her, striking out with his foot to King Cobra’s stomach, a hit which connected. King Cobra stumbled backwards, and Chat launched his bubbling hand forward.

“No!” Multimouse screamed, and grabbed Chat’s hand in her own, tugging it towards her.

That was a mistake.

Pain like nothing she’d ever felt before bombarded her senses. She gasped, her muscles going rigid. As she dissolved from the fingers first, she heard King Cobra’s agonized howl. “Second Chance!”

Chat launched himself at King Cobra, swinging a Cataclysm-enhanced fist at his face. King Cobra lifted one foot and caught Chat in the chest, shoving him back with a powerful kick.

As Chat staggered back, Multimouse tried to dart forward to grab his bell, but King Cobra grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. He took off running, bounding across the gap in the rooftops with one powerful stride. Multimouse’s ribs ached with the jarring motion.

Back on the other rooftop, Chat gripped his wrist. He made a huge Cataclysm, sending it screaming after them. 

Faced with nothing but white, Multimouse shrieked. Cobra glanced over his shoulder, and reached for his bracelet, just in time to save them from death by dissolution. “Second Chance!”

Chat launched himself at King Cobra, swinging a Cataclysm-enhanced fist at his face. King Cobra lifted one foot and caught Chat in the chest, shoving him back with a powerful kick.

Multimouse dropped to her knees. Memory after memory crashed into her head, the fight replying itself in visual stereo. She saw the multiple failures that King Cobra had seen, all the times Chat had accidentally ended her. 

Staring at her fingers, Multimouse could swear that they were dissolving. She blinked, and they were there, only to start dissolving again.

Multimouse clutched her head and whimpered. Tears stung her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. She opened her mouth and let loose a keening wail. 

And then King Cobra was standing over her, trying to grab her again. Multimouse scooted away on her knees. “N-No.” She didn’t want him to touch her, didn’t want to relive those deaths.

And then a Cataclysm struck his back.

Time slowed to a crawl. 

She stared up into his eyes, which welled with tears. With the heat of the Cataclysm, his tears dissolved first. Multimouse could swear she smelled salt as they evaporated from his eyes.

Ash spread from his back to his front, up and down his torso and throughout his limbs. 

His face was the last thing to blacken to a crisp. 

Multimouse looked up at the ash statue of her friend and bit back a sob.

The smell of burnt flesh struck her nose, making her gag. Multimouse could feel the rooftop digging into her knees and palms; she was unaware when she’d laid her hands on the roof, but she held onto it as if she’d blow away in the wind if she let go.

Chat walked forward, his steps thundering in the silence. He nonchalantly collectd the Snake Miraculous, causing part of King Cobra’s arm to disintegrate.

As the ash touched her tongue, Multimouse choked on that arm.

“Marinette,” Chat whispered, crouching down in front of her. “Do you…”

His voice faded away entirely as a new, smooth-as-silk voice took up residence in her head. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Hawkmoth murmured gently. She didn’t even notice the presence of the moth mask over her face until he spoke. “One of your friends just killed the other. I can help you set this right. All you have to do is bring me the Ladybug Miraculous.”

Multimouse knew she should repel his advances. She shouldn’t give in. But her grief had created a hurricane in her chest and she couldn't think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t live knowing Luka had died. She couldn’t endure her sadness, couldn’t resist the temptation to fix things.

She swung her heavy head over to look at Chat, who was staring at her pensively. Her eyes glazed over with hot tears.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
